The Prophecy:: Hero
by Lost Photos and Faded Memories
Summary: Through shadows of hate, rivers of blood, and flames of deceit, a hero will arise and bring order to a new world... (Image has nothing to do with anything, and prophecy sounds stupid, just read!)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm actually going to finish this one x3 Set a few years after Simba's Pride. **

* * *

_The Pride Lands were overthrown by a dark, demonic species known as the Beasts, who are believed to be demons in feline-form. They're twice the size of a full-grown tiger, with rippling muscles covered by thick, long black pelts. They have long fangs and massive claws. Are deadly and have mystic powers beyond comprehension. Their over-rule has changed the Pride-lands into a dark, celestial ground full of strange happening and demonic shadow beasts. The Pride was whiped out, only a few survivors remained. It has been a year since the battle, all known survivors are dead, leaving behind new generations to carry out a dark Prophecy..._

* * *

A small cub scurried up the tree, eyes glowing with determination. It made its way onto its high, sturdy, and relatively charred branches. Faint celestial light glowed through the whispering leaves that rocked gingerly in the thick, choking, humid air. The little cub sat in front of the trees glorious trunk, peering in wonder at it. Covering its dark bark were scribbles of lions, some with manes, some were cubs, some were black, some were gold. The cub stared in awe, and suddenly a voice croaked softly, "The Great Kings of The Past..." The cub whipped around in shock. The only creatures that inhabited this land were shadowy beasts! Surely they wouldn't speak so kindly to a lion, let alone one that should not be living! A lion stood before him. Its mane was long and raggedy, and his fur hung off his slightly muscular form. The cubs jaw dropped. "W-who are you?!" The old lion tilted his head and walked forward, not looking away from the tree. The lion smiled, "Grand, isn't it?" There was a sudden rustle and low hiss. The lion raised his head, he looked at the cub and hissed, "Go, hide!" The cub gasped and scurried up the tree, hiding among the many branches. Two ghastly beasts sauntered onto the branch where the old lion stood. Despite his ragged pelt, scars- most note ably the one across his eye- and poor form(compared to the beasts), the lion stood his ground with head held high, looking like the cub imagined he did as a lion in its prime. The first beast snarled, "Who are-?" It froze, a fierce smirk slid across its ugly muzzle. "Ah, its you! You know, we've searched for your body since the battle, since your beautiful little mate took the beating so that you could escape..." The second one snarled, "And you know what? She died. Your darling mate died, as well as your little brat of a daughter." The first laughed a deep, chesty laugh. "Yeah! Although, she did offer to help kill you and the other pride-members if we let her live..." The lion looked shocked. "No...she wouldn't!" The second laughed. "Yes, yes she would. Now, are we gonna do this this easy way, or the hard way?" The lion growled, "I will not die without a fight." The first smirked and hissed. "Good." There was a battle cry and all three creatures lunged forward. In a matter of seconds the old lion was down, blood trickling from its broken body. The beasts crowed with joy. "Shall we take his body now?"

"No, I want the others to wake up to good food and the last of The Mightys finally gone." With that, the two monsters dispersed. The cub dropped from where he lied and settled beside the lion. Its red eyes opened slowly. "Whats your name?" Asked the cub. "What is yours?"

"Tobiya."

"Ah..."

The lion smiled faintly, "Tobiya...My name is Simba." Tobiya gasped, "King Simba?!" Simba closed his eyes and let his smile drop, he breathed. "Those creatures, they could sense a lion 50 miles away...but you? No. Tobiya, you're the Pride-lands savior...You are the Blessed One the prophecy referred to...You will revive the pride-lands..." Tobiya stepped back, eyes wide. "N-no I..." Strong winds whipped through the branches, rustling the branches and the fur of both lion and cub. The lions body glowed faintly, then brightened. The body was healed, Simba's golden fur shimmered, and his muscles rippled. Tobiya turned to see one of the lions on the trunk glowing and shimmering softly. Tobiya scurried down the tree as the glowing stopped.

He strode across the shadow lands silently. His iridescent eyes flicked upward to see a shooting star slowly glide across the glittering black skies. He smiled faintly as the brilliant ball of silver light stopped, and took its rightful place among the stars...

* * *

**I love this x'3 I thought it was actually a pretty good starter for the story. This is like a sequel, but I want it to come before the actually story about the battle and everything because I don't know x3. Sometimes chapters will be parts of the battle and stuff that I may not have in the next story, the actually beginning. Is this confusing? Then ignore me, next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story starts after the next line! Below is just a description of the land and some of the characters! And sorry I don't do that weird space every sentence thing...I just don't write like that _**

* * *

The lions camp was set not too far from the Pridelands(Now the Shadowlands). The land was covered in lush, green, tall grass. Huge snowy mountains jutted out from the far edges of the new Pridelands. The ground was jagged with rocks and trees. The lions loved it, not as much as the Pridelands, but it meant a great deal to them. Best of all, a clear river ran through the lands and up into the mountains. But there also was a smaller stream filled with chemicals and sediments that the mountains dispersed. The camp was close to the border, under a mass of mangled tree roots and grass. It was like a tunnel, with few holes for light. It was a quaint place. Tree roots had grown in awkward, distorted angles, making a rather secure roof and hidden entrance. Then the long grasses grew over it, hiding it well enough to where you'd just think it was a hill surrounded by trees. In the den, the cubs slept way in the back, the lionesses were in the middle(excluding Tobiya's mother Hamina and her eldest son Taelek who protected the cubs, they slept in front of the cubs) and in the front were the males. Lunapai led the. He was a descendant of Simba, born during the final weeks of his rule. Ahaldi was a light gold lion with a rich, red mane and blue eyes. His mate, Lunapai, was a beautiful brown lioness. They were strong leaders, and everybody loved them. Lidia was the mother of Bellari, Tobiya's crush, she was head huntress. Though, Jalia's mother Yinu was the best hunter of the Pride. Jalia was Tobi's best friend. There were many cubs, enough to make a great pride. There was Tobiya, Bellari, Jalia, Hintu, Backino, and Zoombai. All of these cubs were very important, they would, after all, be the future sparrers for the Pridelands...

"Tobiya! Tobiya!" A soft voice cooed in the small red cubs ear, jostling the creamy fur. The cubs glittering eyes flickered open, bright and fierce like emerald flames. He lifted his head and stretched. Hamina smiled warmly at her child and gave him a loving nuzzle. "Did you sleep well _Pouco Ne?" _Tobiya purred and pawed Hamina's muzzle. "Yes, momma!" He looked around the empty den curiously. "Where is everyone?"

Lidia is leading a huge hunting party, Lunapai has taken most of the other cubs to gather some water, and the king has taken your brother and Zintayle for spar training."

"Jalia and Bellari?"

"I don'-"

"Tobi, Tobi!" A light tawny cub burst into the den. Its glorious blue eyes twinkled like stars. Tobiya's heart melted at the sight of the cub. "Hi Bellari..." He breathed. She smiled and nuzzled him, and he gingerly nuzzled back. "Heehee, do you wanna come chase butterflies with me?" Bellari cooed. "Chase butterflies? What a stupid thing to do!" A harsh voiced grunted. Jalia came around Bellari and smirked, her large fangs poking out from under her lip. "Wouldn't you rather come hangout with me?" Tobiya tilted his head. Normally he'd go with his crush, even though Jal was his best friend, but he wanted to show Jalia the tree he had found...and if he was still there, Simba. "Sorry Ari, I think I'm gonna hangout with Jal today." Bellari frowned for a second, then said in her up-beat voice. "Oh, okay. See ya!" She pranced away. Jalia smiled, "Alright, you _never_ pass up a chance with your_un amor!" _Tobiya's ears burned with embarrassment. "Shut up! I have to show you something amazing, but I won't if you keep poking fun at me!" Jalia rolled her eyes, "Whatever! Lets go!" Tobiya grinned and took off, not waiting for the rich brown cub. The two slowed to a stop at the border. "The Pridelands?! Are you insane?!" Jalia gasped. "Why, ya scared?" Teased Tobiya. "N-No! Its just a stupid idea is all, you could get yourself killed pouco ne!" Tobiya wrinkled his nose at the name. "Don't call me little one! And anyway, I was here yesterday." Jalia smirked and followed the other cub through the border. It was weird, a force-field like wall between the lands. Inside the border was a dark, demented land. The grass waved back and forth all the time, but most of the time, there was no wind. Black, bubbling shapes were scattered throughout the land, they were believed to be some sort of shape-shifting demon lurking around to kill any living being that didn't belong. The usual skies were purple and pink with streaks of silver and coiling black. But at night they turned purple with faint traces of deep purple, dotted with glittering stars. And jutting out from the end of the lands, a towering black rock. Its once smoothed surface now jagged and mangled. This rock was once known as, Pride Rock.

* * *

**That chapter kinda suck :| I may redo it...I don't know. I love Jalia, she reminds me of Vitani:3. Also, theres more cubs and lions, but I didn't find them important enough to mention. Sorry for the shortness, next chapter coming soon!****Thanks for reading!**


End file.
